Come Away to the Water
by JackThRabbit
Summary: A pirate hunter has shown up on a small island where a girl is hiding from the world government, what will she do when he asks her to run away with him? ZoroXOC there will be future limes and lemons and well as action, intense language, suggestive words and descriptive injuries, I will update what is where and what's coming up. I hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

He looked up into the bright sky so full of blue, not a cloud in sight, the sun was too bright, the weather was hot and sticky as he headed to a near nd. too bright, the wether was hot and sticky as he headed to s small small island that took him three weeks to find. He steadily rustled the swords at his side and slid a hand through his tousled green hair, his dark hazel eyes looking over the side of the boat as he rocked closer to the island. He stands up and jumps off the boat, allowing the waves to take him to the shore. His three swords clattered at his side as he looked at a small hut with a fire out front and timber and wood off to the side of the small hut.

"I hope this is easier than the last bounty I took care of." He muttered to himself setting off to get directions from the hut so he could get to the town faster.

Zatarra looked up from her stone fireplace hearing the fierce knock on her door, her heart beat harshly in her chest. She slowly walked to the door; convincing herself that she had looked entirely different, no one could possibly know who she is or where she came from, it's okay, just get to the door. She coxed herself after the harsh pounding came again, she opened the door to reveal an aggravated man in a tight, white shirt, snug fitting black pants with leather boots and a green sort of waistband, a black bandana was tied securely on his upper arm and he was in her doorway starring at her.

"Can I help you?" Zatarra asked slowly. The green haired man lifted his eyebrow and put his hand up on the door frame leaning in, making himself seem more intimidating.

"Doctor," He whispered before collapsing on her.


	2. Chapter 1-An odd sort of an introduction

**Drunken activities in this chapter! Nothing too crazy yet thou ;) Thanks for the reviews and I look forward to writing more for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of One Piece or the characters, all the OC are my own creation.**

**Enjoy!**

The man with the green hair felt no pain anywhere, his mind was as clear as if he had just woken up from a long nap in the sun, he was warm and comfortable which was strange, last he knew he landed on an island near death; he quickly flew up to a seated position looking around the room. He had been cut deeply in both legs and large cuts to his upper body when he had taken the last bounty in and thrown him over to the Marines happily taking the reward and leaving to find a doctor. He patted himself down but felt nothing, no blood, no cuts, nothing, not even pants he noted but he did take a mental note of where his swords where sitting next to the bed.

"Oh good, you're awake," A petite woman with a simple off white dress waving around her stood in the other room with her arms full of wood, she had bright lavender eyes that lit up her tanned face, her snowflake colored hair waved in the light wind that was coming in through the door, she was in a word beautiful.

"How long was I sleeping?" He asked looking away from her.

"Three days," She replied softly setting the wood down in a metal crate next to the fire place. He grunted and felt his face turn slightly red,

"And my clothes are?" He asked making sure not to look at her. She made her way to him as though she was walking on air; she lightly stepped up next to the bed and pulled his clean clothing out of the drawer.

"The shirt needed to be replaced so I went into town but other than that this is everything you got here with." She said setting the clothes on the bed. "I am getting the fire ready to make dinner, come out when you're ready." She turned to leave the room then turned around to face him, "The washroom is through there," She said pointing at a little room behind him, "If you want a bath let me know so I can get the fire going." And with that she left the room. The man stood and stretched, he picked up his swords and clothing and went to the small bathroom. Looking around the space he felt like a giant, everything was made smaller which he understood and before he could help it he looked at the tub and smiled, it was small but he would fit comfortably in it.

Moments later he walked into the room and sat in a chair facing the fire, he was watching her swift hands move around and she prepped some sort of meat,

"An old friend told me the best way to heal a man is with meat and sake," She said pointing at a good sized white bottle. "The meat will be a moment so I thought perhaps,"

"Thanks," He said uncomfortably but happily picking up the white glass bottle, "What did you do to me anyway?" He noticed her pace had slowed but he only watched her, smelling the strong scent of alcohol filling his nose.

"I have a gift with healing," She said after a moment. "What's your name?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Zoro," He said simply taking another deep drink and placing the empty bottle down.

"Are you a marine?" She asked trying to calm her nerves,

"Hardly," He chuckled; she nodded and picked up her quick pace again placing the chunks of meat in a small pot and sighing. "What's your name?" He asked trying to help make things less awkward.

"Zatarra," She said turning and holding out her hand. Zoro took it and smile softly, they held hands for a moment after, until there was a loud whistling sound, Zatarra snapped back to reality and turned away from the odd man and stirred her pot,

"Where is the town from here?" Zoro asked clearing his throat,

"I have to go there in morning, I can take you there," She said setting down another bottle and taking the empty with her in another room.

"Ok," He said looking around noticing that there was intricate carvings and beautiful detail in the trim of the hut, the outside was deceptive, it looked like some old hermit lived here but that wasn't the case at all. "How long have you been on this island?"

"A few years," She replied stirring the pot again and picking up a white bottle of her own.

"Alone?" He asked lifting his eyebrow. Zatarra nodded slowly taking the cork out of the bottle and taking a swig, Zoro eyed her, "You must have a defense in place," He off handedly commented.

"Why? Because I'm a woman?" She asked eyeing him. Zoro laughed,

"No, because you're so tiny," She scowled and put her arm up on the table,

"Arm wrestle me," She invited. Zoro laughed again but lead forward to accept her challenge,

"Don't get mad if I accidently hurt you,"

"Then don't get mad if I hurt you," She smiled, Zoro felt caught up in her smile. He clasped hands with her and they both grabbed the edge of the small table, "On three?" She asked, Zoro nodded watching the ferocity in her eyes grow, "One, two, three," Zoro smiled to himself as he felt her muscles tense against his own, she held her own against him for about a solid minute then he slowly took her down.

"Ok, I get the point, you're not totally defenseless," He said picking up his chilled bottle. She smiled a bright smile and turned to take the pot off the fire; she swung a metal hook out of the fire and set it on a table waiting. "Won't you light the place on fire if you put something that hot on wood?"

"Not this," She said with confidence, Zatarra picked up a thick cloth and set the pot on the wood, nothing happened, no smell, no sizzle, nothing; Zoro lifted his brow at the wooden stand. "I'm good at making things," She said with a red face, she turned and felt the hot metal sting her skin, she cried out and Zoro moved in what seemed like one movement, he grabbed the cloth and swung it back into the fire and took her hand from her looking down at her wrist, "It was nothing," She said pulling her hand away and rubbing it, "I didn't touch it, it just scared me," She nervously laughed and switched Zoro's bottles for him again.

"Are you sure?" He asked,

"Yeah sorry," She said showing her unburned wrist. Zoro felt himself reach out to her and pull her arm in, there were all sorts of scars, some with more scar tissue than others, some barely even noticeable,

"What happened to you?" He said for the first time really looking at her skin, she was covered in these types of scars.

"It's not something I like talking about," She said rubbing her arm again. Zoro frowned but nodded; he grumpily sat down and downed his drink in one shot. "Here," She said offering him a bowl of meat,

"Thanks," He said downing the food even faster than the alcohol, Zatarra kept refilling his bowl and alcohol until he was full but she could tell she needed to keep the sake coming and she did. Hours past them in silence, Zoro not knowing what to say and Zatarra comfortable in the silence. "Hello?" Zoro said to her, she looked up out of her daze,

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm more drunk than I thought," She muttered, he waved his hand. Zatarra suddenly got up and made her way to the door,

"Are you ok?" Zoro asked following closely behind her.

"Yeah I just needed some fresh air," She said breathing in deeply. They both looked out facing the ocean and letting the breeze and mist caress their skin. "Battles," Zatarra said evenly,

"What?" Zoro said looking up,

"I used to fight a lot, in an arena with others who were trapped like me." She confided. Zoro was unfamiliar with how to approach this conversation so he stayed silent allowing her to stop or continue if she wanted to but she didn't say anything more, she moved closer to him and put her hand through his and stood on the beach. Zoro lifted his eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Are you sleeping standing up?" Zoro asked lifting his eyebrow to her soft snores, Zoro rolled his eyes and easily lifted her small frame in arms and noticed that even though she was small she had a lot of refined muscle from lifting and probably from fighting. He heard her mummer something but ignored it as he took her into her room and laid her down,

"Wait," She said tugging on his shirt,

"Do you need something?" Zoro asked again finding himself in an unfamiliar situation with a stranger. He watched Zatarra nod her head and tug on him again,

"Bath," She whispered,

"I think that can wait until morning," Zoro said watching her begin to sweat, "Are you all right?"

"Please," Was all she said, so Zoro left the room and wandered outside, he found a wood pile right by the section of the house that was by the bathroom, he put logs under the house and lit the fire, he stood up and began to fill buckets of water and picked up three taking it in the house, when he got in the house he found that the woman was gone so Zoro put the buckets in the bathroom and decided to look for her. He paused and looked over in the bathtub to see Zatarra sleeping soundly, Zoro shook his head and lifted the girl out and placing her gently on the floor beside the bathtub, he filled it with his buckets and nudged her with his foot,

"It's ready," Zoro said evenly, but she didn't move, "If I leave you here you'll get in the tub on your own and probably drowned, won't you?" He asked more to himself than the small woman who slept near the tub. Zoro rubbed his forehead and sighed picking up a towel and placing it over the small woman muttering to himself. "This is only to repay you for you saving my ass," He said to the still sleeping woman. He tugged the white dress over her head but kept the towel in place so he didn't see anything and even though he couldn't see anything he could still feel the heat coming from his ears and was sure his face was an unnatural shade of red as he tossed the dress to the side and placed the white haired woman in the bath still covered in a towel.

"Wait," She whispered, Zoro came back and knelt by the bath, "Please," She said pulling on his shirt again. He sighed and got into the bath, fully clothed behind her. She curled her body up in his arms and rested, breathing evenly, "Bed," She whispered.

"You have got to be kidding me," Zoro said rolling his eyes, he stood up then sat down, "I can't put you to bed wet and I can't go to bed wet,"

"Bed," She whispered, Zoro would have tossed anyone else in cold water to make sure their head was cleared but he knew that he owed her more than this. So he got out of the bath grumbling about how he should have put cold water in there instead. Zoro let out the drain and heard the hiss of the water hitting the fire below, he pulled off his wet boots with the front of his foot, and he held her carefully and balanced her as he took off his wet pants and set Zatarra down in her bed and exchanged the towel for her fur blanket. Zoro shrugged off his shirt and went to move his swords from on room to another when he heard her whispering again. The thought of ignoring her had occurred to him but he pushed the thought aside and made his way to her a spare pair of shorts he had on.

"It's cold," She was whispering with chattering teeth, Zoro looked around and couldn't find any more blankets so he decided to lay next to her, her teeth stopped chattering but her body was now shaking so he scooted closer to her, Zatarra turned her body to him and scooted as close as she could to him, he lazily put his arm over her body and sighed. There was a possibility she was going to kill him in the morning but if you get down to it, he did owe her his life.


	3. Water

Chapter 1- An odd sort of an introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the world or the characters! OC's are all my own creation **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Zatarra felt her fuzzy mind start to clear as the morning sun began to rise over the small hill and down on to the beach on which she lived. She felt something hard yet smooth under her head and wondered if she fell asleep outside again but no, that couldn't be right, she was under her fur and she felt it caress her bare skin as she shifted her legs. Zatarra wondered what could be under her other than the pillow she made with goose feathers but slowly and surely as Zatarra lifted her hand and put it carefully under her head she heard a grunt and noticed that what she was lying on was moving up and down, she felt her body freeze. A calloused and heavy hand went to the back of her head and stroked her hair down out and out of her own face.

"Pretty," A voice murmured somewhere above her, _have they finally caught up to me?_ Zatarra wondered with alarm. The muscles under her tensed up and softly put her head down on a pillow, a warm pillow that smelled like metal and salt water, a smell she liked. She fluttered her eyes opened and saw a bare man in her room; she turned her head to hide her blush as she heard the shifting of fabric and the clanking of swords. As soon as she heard the door click shut she sat up right and stopped herself as soon as she noticed Zoro standing by the door with his hand on the knob looking at her. His bare chest was lightly misted with sweat, small scars covered his muscular chest and all the way down to the brim of his pants, his tanned bare feet stood securely on the floor while his swords were clasped to his side. "I felt you tense when you woke up," He explained, "But I didn't think you would give me the chance to explain if I left the room."

"Explain what?" Zatarra asked suddenly feeling her throat dry up.

"That nothing happened," Zoro said evenly, something in Zatarra flared up feeling defensive,

"What does that even mean?" She asked sounding pouty even to herself.

"It means you got drunk faster than you meant to and I took care of you. You wanted me to lay with you and I did," He said leaving out the part about the bath, he didn't think there was a way to explain that fast and clear enough so he left it alone.

"Then you have my thanks," Zatarra said carefully, "I will get dressed and we can go into town," She said feeling her face become even redder at the thought that she was with a man all night without clothing on.

"I'll wait out here," Zoro commented leaving the room and actually shutting the door. Zoro stood outside the door for a moment and listened to the soft pitter patter of her feet hitting the ground, _I can't leave her here alone, can I? _He seriously questioned himself looking to the make shift fireplace in front of him. Sighing he took up a seat in the living room and put his hands on his forehead and thought of all the things she had made him feel in such a short time. She had cared for him, a complete stranger, she had given him food, sake, a warm bed, with or without her in it, and she had arm wrestled him. He chuckled as he heard the door open, and there stood a snow white haired angel in her white cotton dress and her wild lock flowing all around her, her dark lavender looking at him as she stood in the doorway.

"What's so funny?" She asked calmly watching him as he starred at her with a slack jaw.

"I was just thinking of arm wrestling you," Zoro admitted as he stood still starring at her small figure in the doorway. She walked to him and smiled softly,

"I hope it wasn't that funny," She said looking up at him through her lashes. Zoro cracked a smile and looked down at her putting his hand through her soft hair.

"It wasn't the kind of funny that you may be thinking of," Zoro commented. He watched as Zatarra lifted her perfect white eyebrow up at him,

"Is there more than one funny?" She asked being closer than he had first thought she was. Zoro felt his hand go to her face and it only took her flinching once to make him drop his hand,

"Sorry, let's get to town," He commented softly. Zatarra opened her eyes and nodded,

"I'll be going first then," She said leaving the room, she opened the front door and looked back to the large man holding his green topped head in his hands. Zatarra went outside and closed the door behind her. She felt her hands go to mouth as she slid to the bottom door, what was had she almost done?


	4. Be Prepared

**Hello again! Another lovely chapter with a little lime in it ;) **

** Disclaimer! I do NOT own the wonderful world or characters of One Piece! I did, however create the OC :D**

** Hope you enjoy **

Chapter Three: Be Prepared

Zatarra rubbed her forehead and walked out to the shore line, she knew that when he was ready Zoro would come out and he would be able to see her.

"I didn't mean to make you scared," Zoro commented softly as he made his way to her. They stood together as they watched the ocean.

"I wasn't scared," Zatarra replied honestly but still getting a lifted eyebrow from Zoro. "I wasn't, my past is just…" Zatarra put her hands in the air and shook her head, "Complicated,"

"Isn't everyone's?" He questioned facing her watching as her soft ivory hair whipped around her tanned face as she looked down the bank at the ocean line. She looked up and slowly nodded, her face went calm and her eyebrows knitted together, "What is it?" Zoro asked pulling her from her thoughts.

"The tide will probably rise before we get back," Zatarra commented, "I just need to prepare a few things before we go into town," She said looking at the morning sun.

"Can I help?" Zoro asked squinting at the sky; Zatarra nodded and signaled him to follow her. They worked quickly together to move the firewood up the hill; they dug a small circular hole around the hut and made a pile of sand in front of the circle to help keep water away.

"It usually doesn't get close enough to bother the place but you never know," She said as she brought out a pitcher and two glasses, "Here," She said handing on glass of water to Zoro. He drank deeply and sighed after with a light smile.

"Thanks," He said rolling the glass around in his hand, she took the empty glass back and came back out with her shovel and started to dig again. They worked together for a while longer and then sat back in two well-made wooden chairs. "Where did you get these?" Zoro asked as he leaned back in his chair bumping elbows with Zatarra, she playfully bumped him back and smiled,

"I made them," She said proudly.

"Talented at making things?" Zoro asked, Zatarra nodded her head, "And healing?" Zatarra lost her smile but still nodded. "I see," He said off handedly.

"I work at a shipyard, I do lots of different kinds of builds but sometimes I get spare wood not needed for something and make things." She explained. "I'm tired now," Zatarra said smiling. Zoro plucked her out of her chair and set her softly down on his lap,

"If you fall asleep in your chair you'll get cold and wake up with cramps and be sick." Zoro explained tucking her in the nook of his shoulder. Zatarra didn't protest, mostly because she wanted to be there, but also because she wondered what it was like to be held tenderly. Zatarra looked up into his soft hazel eyes and smiled, she felt pulled to him, like she had to be around him. Zoro felt his hand go to the side of her face again as he softly stroked her cheek. Zatarra's eyes closed as she felt her body humming with pleasure as he felt her cheek and hair, something in him had awoken something in her, something she didn't know existed.

Zatarra felt her eyes fly open as soft yet rough lips touched hers, she calmed her nerves and closed her eyes again. She lifted her hand and laced her fingers through his moss colored locks. He made her feel so alive in this moment that she grew bolder, pushing her lips against his and softly flicking her tongue against his lips. Zoro parted his lips slightly to invite her for more and she hungrily accepted, her hands were now tangled in his hair as he laced one hand in her porcelain colored hair and he wrapped his other hand around her tiny waist. Zoro felt himself panting in spite of himself and knew that if he didn't stop now, he wouldn't be able to stop later. Zatarra pulled back and looked at him with her soft orchid eyes; he smiled at her and put her head on his shoulder.

Zatarra felt Zoro's muscle ripple underneath her as he began to doze off, Zatarra wondered if it would be safe to confide in this man and tell him about what she had gone through in the beginning of her life. Of course she could, she knew she could trust him with anything but something was stopping her. She knew his name, he was a pirate hunter and as such he would be up to date on bounties and she couldn't risk him taking her back to where she had escaped from so long ago. Zatarra felt her eyelids grow heavy and her body slowly relaxed against his, she could trust him but not with this, she could never trust anyone else ever again. Too many people had been hurt or worse because of her and she wasn't going to let that happen again no matter how she felt about the green haired man sleeping under her.


	5. Chapter 5: Alone

**I have rewritten this chapter at least 5 times, so I hope it came out good! *Involves some lime***

*****Disclaimer—I do NOT own One Piece in any way, shape or form! I did create all the OC's*****

**Hope you enjoy! PLEASE leave reviews, feedback is more than welcome :D **

Chapter Four: Alone

The afternoon sun was sitting high above them as he felt the small warm body stir in his lap. Zoro felt his one eye open and then there was a fist in his face causing him to hold his nose and swear. Zoro felt the blood slipping out of his nose and onto his white shirt,

"Oh God!" Zatarra shouted and Zoro saw it, a fait white glow around her hands and then his face stopped hurting. "I was just stretching and, oh God it was an accident! I didn't mean it!"

"What did you do?" Zoro asked as he stood and let go of his nose, which was no longer bleeding. The blood was still on his nose and shirt but it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"What do you mean? Your nose stopped bleeding," Zatarra said turning white, "I'm sorry,"

"Wait you're sorry my nose _stopped_ bleeding?" Zoro asked lifting an eyebrow. Zatarra picked up a white cloth and put it in a bucket of water outside then handed it to Zoro.

"I'm sorry, please just let me get you into town before-" Zatarra replied sadly as Zoro rubbed the blood off of his face. Zoro threw the cloth back into the bucket and walked up to her, grabbed her wrists and pinning her against the wall of the small hut,

"Before what?" Zoro asked feeling her light breath caress his face. "What happened to you?" He asked in earnest, Zatarra shook her head and then felt Zoro's lips smash into hers. There was an obvious desperation in the way he was kissing her, he lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around him, wanting him to want her, wanting his hands on every inch of her. Zoro about lost his mind when she let out a small moan escape the lips he was assaulting with his own. He felt his hand slide up her dress and rest on her stomach, there were cords of muscle under her skin, tight and toned; he slide around to her back, her skin was soft in contrast to the muscle underneath. Zatarra was a lot like her hut, deceitful on the outside to what was on the inside. Zoro's thoughts were interrupted as he felt cool small hands on his bare skin trying to tug his shirt off; Zoro supported Zatarra with one arm as he tugged his shirt off with his free hand. Zatarra was trying to feel every cord of muscle, every little dent and scar on Zoro's smooth body. Zoro grunted as he shifted his weight and opened her front door, Zatarra let out a small yelp and then resumed feeling all around Zoro and got to the buckle on his waistband, Zoro helped her unclick the haramaki and heard the swords hit the floor, and he reached down and set the bundle on the chair. Zatarra felt her body tingle with curiosity and excitement as Zoro laid her down on the bed and shed his pants, he moved down and leaned on his elbows, hovering over her body, he kissed her with a tenderness that she had never felt before, something so deep that she hadn't had in a very long time, not since a certain pirate showed up to her old island and freed the people trapped there. Zatarra wrapped her arms around Zoro's neck as he lifted her slowly out of bed pulling her dress up to her thighs and over her head; he laid her back down greedily kissing her.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock_

"Ignore it," Zatarra pleaded pulling Zoro back to her, he traced from her hip bone up to her breast causing goose bumps to spread, and he leaned down and circled her breast with small, careful kisses, feeling his body start to respond as she arched her back to him.

_Knock, knock, knock._ Louder this time, Zoro thought sitting up; he crawled off the bed and tossed the white dress to an upset looking Zatarra. She pulled it on over her head and went to the door.

"WHAT?!" She yelled as she opened the door.

"Are you sick?" A male voice asked from the door way. Zoro grabbed his pants and pulled it on feeling frustrated for letting himself get so carried away.

"Do I look sick?" Zatarra asked annoyed.

"Well it's not like you've ever missed a day at the shipyard before, Jericho was starting to worry." The voice replied.

"Jericho worries no matter what I do," Zatarra replied, "There was a man who washed up on the shore injured and he was staying here, and we were just about to go into town." A man with sea blue hair poked his head in the door to see a shirtless Zoro facing the other way and watched through squinted grey eyes as Zoro pulled on his boots. "Now go, I'll be in later today after I make sure he's on his way,"

"You never could resist helping the strays," He commented loud enough for Zoro to hear.

"Who are you callin a stray?" Zoro shouted pants, boot and haramaki all on. The man in the doorway put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Sure you don't want me to take him?"

"Shut up Brandon, I'll be fine on my own." Zatarra said irritably.

"All right, I'll let the boss man know." Brandon said turning on his heel and leaving the doorway. Zoro pulled his white shirt up over his head and sighed at the blood stains.

"I'll get you a new one when we get into town. You don't want to wander around with blood stains here." Zatarra said calmly. She went into the other room but stood where she knew Zoro could see her, she pulled her dress off, facing him, and smirked at the conflicted look he wore on his face. She pulled on black pants with a bikini top, she pulled on heavy looking black boots and grabbed a string and tied her hair back and made her way into the room with Zoro. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him putting his forehead on hers and sighed. Zoro put his hand in her hair and easily untied the string, allowing her pearl colored hair fell down and flowed around her beautiful face. "Come on," Zatarra whispered, not wanting to go but knowing she couldn't ask him to stay with her, not with people after her very life. _You deserve to be alone; _a voice venomously whispered to her, _you can't hurt anyone but you. _

"I can stay for a while if you need me to," Zoro replied barely above a whisper. Zatarra squeezed her eyes shut and pretended not to hear him.

"Let's go get you a new shit, there's a red and white striped one that just screams your name." Zatarra slapped on a happy smile and took Zoro by the hand dragging him out of the small hut. _If you keep him away, you can keep him safe._


	6. Chapter 6: Dancing with a Little Frog

Zatarra sat alone while Zoro stood staring at the shirts in front of him, _you know you have to get him away from here as fast as you can. _

"I don't like stripes," Zoro commented off handedly. Zatarra furrowed her brow at the moss haired man starring at the shirt,

"Who doesn't like stripes?" She asked still frowning. "It'd look great on you," Zoro tugged the shirt out of her hands and grabbed a plain white one and went to the owner of the small shop. He tossed the shirts on the wooden counter and grunted. Zatarra sighed and waved,

"Hello Rosey," Zatarra greeted happily. Rosey smiled, her mouse brown hair falling down in front of her eyes.

"Hello Zatarra, will this be all?" She asked looking over the shirts. Zatarra nodded and pulled out a small bag, Zoro already had the change out on the counter and watched the woman slowly count, Rosey handed Zoro back about half of what he had laid down and watch as Zatarra paid for the rest.

"I can handle my own things," Zoro commented, there was no anger or malice, he had said it like he was saying it was raining outside or that the tide was coming in, it was just a fact.

"I know but I insisted on the red and white stripes and I knew you couldn't care either way but now if you ever do wear it, you'll think of me and this island." Zatarra said simply.

"You want me to think about you?" Zoro asked with a lifted brow as the pair walked down the dirt road, vendors shouting every which way, wanting them to buy or trade or try their items.

"That's not what I meant," Zatarra said scratching her head lightly and ruffling her hair. Zoro stopped her and lifted his hand, petting her hair back in to place,

"It's ok if that's what you meant," He said simply. Zatarra felt her face turning red and looked away from his deep emerald eyes.

"Do you need a new ship?" Zatarra asked walking on, she heard Zoro chuckle but followed her,

"Yes," He replied.

"Good, let's get to the shipyard and get some materials and then we can be head back,"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Zoro asked clearly confused,

"Oh, well I'm a shipwright. It's what I do for a living," Zatarra commented tugging her hair back and fixing the knot she had made with her long white hair. Zoro lifted a grass colored brow but said nothing as he followed closely to the shipyard. Every so often Zatarra would look back and notice that Zoro was gone so she would wander around until she found him and laugh about how he'd gotten lost following right behind her. He would growl some sort of nonsense about how it had been her who had wandered off but it didn't matter, she liked looking around to find him with a confused look then mildly relieved when she would come around the corner to find him.

"If you were easier to follow I wouldn't get lost so easily," Zoro commented on the sixth time she had to go looking for him.

"Well we're about a block away," Zatarra commented as she walked holding his hand, trying to make a better effort to keep track of him.

"What are those?" Zoro asked pointing at a red and green round object that a merchant was holding out,

"That is a 'magi' fruit, its sweet and tastes good. Two please," Zatarra said flipping a coin to the man, he tossed her two pieces of the round fruit and handed one to Zoro, who lifted an eyebrow at her then directed the glare at the fruit. Zatarra took a bite and smile as juice ran down her cheek. Zoro put his thumb on her chin and softly smiled shaking his head,

"Let's keep going," He commented. Zatarra ate her fruit thinking about the schematics of a boat that one person could easily handle but also wouldn't get easily trashed in a storm. "This isn't bad," Zoro said licking his fingers,

"Hmm?" Zatarra blinked her eyes heavily and looked around.

"The fruit was good," Zoro repeated watching her closely. Zatarra nodded finishing her own,

"There she is," Zoro looked up after feeling Zatarra flinch at the sound of the rough man's voice,

"What do you want?" She asked nervously letting go of Zoro's hand.

"We want to see your magic trick again," A tall man walked out of the alleyway nearby and stood in front of the pair. He was dirty and smelled of mold and old cheese, his brown hair curled at the bottoms, dirty and matted, his flat brown eyes flicked between the man and the woman in front of him.

"I don't have time for this, I need to get to the shipyard." Zatarra said almost wearily. Zoro leaned back against the wall examining the man in front of him.

"Then make time, the boss says you still owe him,"

"I never agreed to be at his beck and call, I said I would do it when I have time and right at this moment I don't have time." She replied.

"Is it because of him?" The man said shrugging to Zoro.

"No," She answered shortly.

"So what if it is?" Zoro asked agitated. Zatarra looked to him with pleading eyes but said nothing.

"She doesn't have time to do anything but work," The man answered now examining Zoro his eyes sliding up and down the man, "I can see why she's interested in helping you but there is no time."

"There is all the time in the world," Zoro said patiently,

"Maybe for her," The man commented nodding to the snow white hair standing slightly in front of him. Zoro noted that her head was hanging slightly lower and her shoulders were slumped but Zoro didn't say anything or ask anything even though he was curious what the man was talking about. "I will be taking her with me then," The man reached out his grubby hand only to feel the sting of cool metal lightly scratching the top of his hand,

"Don't touch her," Zoro said in an even tone, the man stepped forward and the blade cut up his arm, he put his pointer finger on Zatarra's chest and smiled,

"Pain means nothing to men like me," He said offhandedly, Zoro reached for his other two swords and pulled his bandana off his arm and over his head. He leaned forward and scooted Zatarra back behind him and took a defensive stance. "You wish to fight me, little frog?" Zoro carefully placed a sword in his mouth and waited, it was unwise to attack blindly, even if provoked.

"I told you not to touch her," Zoro spoke acidically. The man nodded,

"Perhaps I was too rude, well there is nothing to be done now. Shall we dance little frog?"


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret

Zatarra watched as the two men stood their ground in the middle of the street, no one was passing through, there was no sound except that of the wind that had just caught a small bag and was pushing it along the street. Zoro noticed the silence as well but didn't take his eyes off the man who was standing in front of him,

"You don't have time for this," Zatarra stated calmly, the other man stood up and smiled,

"It seems you're right, I hear the boss' call even now," The man smiled to Zoro, "Perhaps another time little frog?" He said walking away chuckling to some joke Zoro didn't get. Zoro took a step forward only to feel the cool small hand on his forearm.

"Come with me," Zatarra asked softly, "Let me get you that boat,"

"I can handle a small fry like that," Zoro commented irritated. Zatarra smiled and rested her hands on both of his forearms facing Zoro,

"I know," Zatarra said looking at his pouting face, his emerald eyes flashed as he looked and noticed people were lining the streets, vendors were calling the people to them and there were no bags to be seen. "Come on, I'll need help lifting materials," Zatarra slipped her hand into Zoro's and tugged him down the road, she glided back into her old mood, smiling and laughing at Zoro when he got lost, buying fruits and treats as they made their way down the road to a tall building that sat on the coast.

"Zatarra!" A voice called from a ways down, "It's Jericho!" Zatarra looked up to see Brandon waving to her from the office locating at the top of the building. Zatarra gripped Zoro's hand as tight as she could and began to run down the street with Zoro behind her swearing and tripping but catching himself and continuing to run. Zoro looked up when the running had stopped and saw a type of fort to the side of the shipyard, it was made of wood with some metal pieces, you could see about two feet into it and what he saw caused Zoro to look at Zatarra to see what she was doing,

"You built that, didn't you?" He asked still catching his breath. Zoro looked over the attention to detail on the inside but that the outside looked very plain. It reflected her hut almost identically,

"Yes," Zatarra said making her way to the fort,

"Why here?" Zoro asked looking around and noting that this couldn't be a house because it was basically in the center of the shipyard and clearly where the scattered pieces of lumber and spare parts were brought.

"Because not everyone can exist in the sunlight," Zatarra crept up on the poorly lit inside of the fort with Zoro close behind, "Jericho?" Zatarra questioned into the darkness beyond the small room they stood in. There was a swooshing sound by Zoro's ear and a clang of metal against metal,

"Who are you?" Zoro couldn't see what was on the other end of the Hallstatt sword that was pressed against his own but he was glad for the training he had been undergoing otherwise he would have missed this all together.

"Jericho he's with me," Zatarra said putting her hands on the blades in front of Zoro and pushing softly, Zoro jerked back and sheathed his sword starring in horror at what he assumed her hands looked like. "What's going on?"

"There's a broken keel," Jericho said softly. Zoro cursed himself, he hadn't meant to hurt her and now here they were talking softly to whoever is in the shadows, Zoro had worked out that the man was taller than him and weighted more by the angle of the sword and the weight behind the push from Jericho.

"And what else?" Zatarra asked in her calm manner.

"I was going out to move it but the soldiers are out there waiting," Jericho explained. Zatarra nodded and sighed,

"I'll make them go away so you can do your job." Zatarra smiled happily and turned to me, "Let's go," Zoro nodded and walked out first followed by Zatarra who quickly grasped Zoro's hand before he could wander off.

"Wait," Zoro said lifting up her small hand inside his own, "Where are the cuts?" He asked picking up her other hand,

"Cuts?" She asked watching him examine her hand,

"When you put your hands on the swords," Zoro explained still looking closely at the pale skin,

"I did no such thing," Zatarra said with furrowed brows,

"I felt you push," He said looking up at her. "Where are the cuts?" He asked calmly. Zatarra looked up and saw the men were beginning to watch them.

"Can I explain later?" Zatarra asked, Zoro looked up and saw the group of marines standing near the door to the building, they were watching them. Zoro dropped Zatarra's hands and nodded curtly; the pair went to the group of marines and stopped in front of an officer, "Where is the commander of that ship?" She asked the men,

"The honorable Captain Marcus Rogers commands that vessel," One man replied speaking up.

"Is he in the office?" Zoro asked looking up at the sky. The man nodded and the pair pushed past the group and went inside. The building was blandly decorated with an odd chair or desk placed against a wall, floor after floor all looked the same, when the couple made it to the top floor there was a door with a sign on it saying office, all the rooms looked like offices to Zoro so what made this one special? He raised his hand to knock but Zatarra just pushed open the door and walked in. Zoro followed making note that this room was the only real room he had seen since he walked in this building, it was older and most made out of wood, there were pictures hanging everywhere of different crews and people working on ships and standing with their crews or people who were in a tavern of some kind, or possibly this office.

"Zatarra this marine says he's looking for someone but for the life of me, I have no idea who he's looking for," A tall man with rugged good looks stood behind a desk across from a marine with brown hair and sharp eyes watching the two that had walked in. "Maybe you could help him? Considering you know everyone who works here,"

"Sure thing," Zatarra said watching the man and the marine,

"I am looking for an escapee," He said in a rough voice, possibly one that had recently been sick or something, "She was under the ownership of a Celestial Dragon at one point but managed to escape with the help of unknown people so they may be traveling together."

"So she would be new here?" Zatarra asked, the marine nodded, "What does she look like?"

"Tall, possibly your height, black hair, green eyes, muscular, strong, she would have the build of someone who did a lot of arena entertainment if you understand,"

"Arena entertainment?" The man behind the desk asked furrowing his eyebrows,

"Oh, have you never heard of arena entertainment, Gideon?" Zatarra asked emotions flashing in her eyes. The man behind the desk, Gideon, shook his head; Zoro noted that Brandon looked like a cat ready to pounce. "The Celestial Dragons are known for buying people and putting them in horrid conditions and making them fight until only one remains. Then depending on why that last person lives will decide what kind of experiment is conducted on them."

"So what you're asking me to do, Captain, is to identify some little girl, drag them here and let you return her to these people so that they can do that to her?" Gideon asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm asking you to return stolen property," The Captain said without emotion.

"I see," Gideon said nodding, "Well then why don't you go stay at the inn and if we happen to find this poor unfortunate," He said picking up a paper and lighting it on fire, tossing it in the trash, "I'll be sure to kill her so she doesn't have to go back with you." Brandon leaned on the far wall, watching Gideon.

"Have it your way, good evening," The captain replied leaving the room.

"Well that should get the Marines away and that'll also allow Jericho to do his job." Zatarra said speaking out loud. "I need materials to make a boat so I'll be gone for a couple days," Zatarra explained making Zoro look up.

"That's probably for the best," Gideon said staring at the wall in front of him, at a man with a long mustache standing next to another man with silver hair and glasses, both men next to a much younger Gideon and Gideon's master Pogo, in the midst of a rowdy group, all four men smiling back at Gideon's older self. Zatarra turned to leave with Zoro close behind,

"Zatarra," Brandon called, "Stay inside as much as you can," Zatarra snorted and left. Zoro grabbed Zatarra's petite hand and walked to the shipyard with her in silence. When they arrived Zatarra had reverted back to her old self and began barking orders to certain men to get supplies.

"How are you getting all this back?" A man with a stout mustache and body type to match asked Zatarra. As she rolled up her sleeves she looked to Zoro,

"How much do you think you can take?" She asked to a grinning green haired man.


	8. Chapter 8: Z

**Hello my lovely readers! We got a bit of juicy backstory so yay! **

**I do NOT own the wonderful world or characters of one piece! All OC are mine thou **** And as always feedback and comments are more than welcome! I hope you enjoy!**

"No, I don't think you quite understand," Zatarra told Mac for the fourth time, "His sense of direction is really bad," She said emphasizing the word really,

"Look Z, I got it," He said raising his hands, Zatarra shot Mac an annoyed look, she hated being called Z, especially when Mac knew who had given her her name. "Sorry," He said, a touch of sadness reaching his eyes. Zoro watched the conversation feeling annoyed,

"Can we go?" Zoro asked impatiently. Mac nodded and grabbed the long wheelbarrel used to move long wooden planks around the docks and began to walk off, not letting Zoro leave his line of sight. Zoro picked up as much wood as was in Mac's barrel and pushed his own cart, "This is all we need right?" Zoro clarified, Zatarra didn't bother to his the shock on her face,

"Come on big boy, let's get this to her place," Mac said pushing off and walking his barrel into the street. Zoro followed behind a few steps reflecting on the look in Mac's eyes when he called Zatarra Z.

"She doesn't like nicknames, does she?" Zoro asked after walking about a block. Mac shook his head, the sadness back in his eyes. "Why?"

"A long time ago," Mac said looking back to make sure Zatarra was out of hearing distance, "She washed up on our island, freezing, alone and her spirit very much broken. Brandon found her on the beach half dead, he took her to the shipyard," Mac said inclining his head to motion behind them, "Where he and Gideon nursed her back to health, the owner of the shipyard at that time was a man we all called Pogo, he was a good man, gave Zatarra a job and a purpose in life. She lived with the three men for a while then moved out onto the beach, Pogo would go visit her, teach her to read and write, how to cook, how to wash her clothing, basic things, he taught her how to hone her anger and fight properly. She loved the old man like a father I think," Zoro's barrel got stuck on a rock, Mac bent down sighing as he picked up the rock and tossed it to the side. "When she came here she had forgotten her name, so he named her Zatarra, in his language it means 'driftwood'" Mac explained chuckling, "She hated it, so she started to call herself Z and she would go about the island saving people under a guise, she would fight off the bad men, return lost or stolen items, work for free when someone needed it, that sort of thing."

"Good morning Mac!" A pretty woman called, "Grab some lunch on the way back,"

"Yes ma'am," Mac said waving to her and the small girl in the window, "After Pogo died, Zatarra fell into a rut and so did the town, people were being hurt and no one came to save them, they were being robbed and abused and Z wasn't showing up." Mac paused and sighed deeply, "When Brandon went down to her place she was sitting outside watching the ocean with dead eyes, she asked him if there was a point to loving someone so much that there wasn't anything you wouldn't do for them, if in the end we all die." Zoro's eyes widened, this sounded nothing like the small firecracker he had met, "Brandon sat with her for three days, forcing her to eat and take care of herself, he never made her leave the beach, he never pushed her to far but he sat out there with her in silence for three days. Gideon was the next to get down to the beach, the three of them sat for almost a week together, never pushing her, giving her all the time she needed. One by one each and every person at the shipyard made their way to the beach and sat with her, Jericho arrived last by no one's surprise, he doesn't get out much, but when he arrived something had broken in her mind and she reached out and touched her friends on the arm and cried." Mac held out his hand for a moment then set it down on the wheel barrel, "Brandon held her in his arms, Gideon held one hand and Jericho the other and she just cried for what felt like hours. She then cooked up a feast for us all, we went and got drinks of different kinds and came back and had a celebration for three days." Mac laughed at the memory.

"What were you celebrating?" Zoro asked already guessing the answer.

"Pogo's lilfe," Mac replied smiling, "And the gift that Pogo had given us all," Mac looked over to Zoro with a twinkle in his eyes, "A second chance to become good people." Zoro nodded and looked up at the small hut sitting on the beach.

"What made her leave the beach?" Zoro wondered out loud.

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" Mac asked putting the barrel down behind the house and looking over to Zoro who did the same, "Love made her leave the beach."


	9. Chapter 9: Scars

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own the rights or any such part of the awesome world of One Piece! I did however, create the OC **

** Feedback is ALWAYS wanted! Don't be afraid to leave me some! :D**

** Thank you for reading and as always I hope you enjoy!**

Zoro stood inside the small hut watching Zatarra prepare dinner, he mulled over in his mind the story he had heard about her earlier in the afternoon and wasn't sure what connections to make. Who was really standing across the room from him?

"Zoro?" Zatarra was standing by the fireplace with a wooden spoon in her hand staring at him.

"What?" Zoro asked frowning,

"Just wondering if you wanted sake since dinner will be a while," Zatarra asked again. Zoro nodded with furrowed brows, "Is everything ok?" Zatarra asked handing him a small white bottle, "Mac wasn't teasing you all the way back here was he?" Zoro shook his head downing the drink; Zatarra picked it up and replaced it with another as she put the bottle in a bag by the front door. Zoro eyes the bottle, distracted by the thoughts rolling around in his mind. "What did you and Mac talk about?" Zatarra asked smiling as she stirred the pot,

"You," Zoro replied before thinking about it, Zatarra's hand slipped and she hit the pot with her forearm and knocking her head against the fireplace. Zoro reached out and pulled her backward, "Are you ok?" He asked watching her eyes avoid his, Zatarra nodded picking the spoon back up off the ground. Zoro reached his arm out to hers and sighed, "Is that not ok?" He asked taking the spoon from her loose grip,

"No, it's ok, I guess, but anything you want to know you can just ask me, I'll tell you," Zatarra replied. Zoro let go of her arm and turned to sit down in his chair, he stopped just before he sat down and put his hand on the arm rest leaning forward,

"You have nothing to hide?" Zoro asked listening intently. Zatarra clutched her wooden spoon and began to tremble,

"E-everyone has s-something that they would rather k-keep from ot-others," She stuttered, Zoro shook his head,

"I don't think that's the case with you," Zoro turned to face her, her skin had a pale look to it and there was beads of sweat on her skin and she trembled as she clung to the spoon like it would keep her safe. "What island are you from?" He asked,

"Truthfully?" She asked, Zoro gave her a curt nod, "I don't know," Zoro tilted his head but didn't respond. He seemed to still be thinking intensely, Zatarra turned and stirred her pot of stew again, "I have no memory of my early childhood," She offered, her hand shook but she kept the fear out of her face.

"What's your earliest memory?" Zoro asked folding his arms across his chest. Zatarra began to cradle her spoon once more but didn't make a move to respond. "Zatarra?" Zoro asked watching her shake her head, her arms became like weights as she stood mechanically stirring the stew,

"I was in a carriage," Zatarra began, "It was moving slowly and I could see the trees and birds through the metal bars, there were seventeen people pressed together inside that little metal can," Her eyes welled with tears but no sound could be heard other than the strength in her voice,

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked moving toward her.

"We were to be taken to auction," She clarified, "Comforts cannot be provided to those who are to be sold,"

"Humans?" Zoro asked in disbelief,

"Fishmen, tribesmen, scientists, anyone really," She said shrugging her shoulder, "I was there with them, while we all suffered in the same stench, the same conditions, the same pain, there was nothing to be done,"

"Together with who?" Zoro asked turning Zatarra around to face him,

"With the people I killed….."


	10. Chapter 10: Conffessions

**I do not own the rights, ideas, or any part of One Piece. All the OC are my own **

** I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

** Please leave any feedback and suggestions! I would love to hear from you!**

**Thanks and please enjoy **

"Killed?" Zoro asked watching guilt cover Zatarra's pale face. She nodded once, seemingly waiting for something to happen.

"We were sold to an evil family, they would put us in a pit and make us fight, in the beginning we all refused to fight one another." She said turning back to her pot, pulling a mitten on and moving the bubbling pot away from the flames.

"You can't sell humans," Zoro mumbled more to himself than to the ghost of a woman in front of him. He heard her scoff and shake her pale soft curls, "What happened?" Zoro asked out of sheer curiosity.

"The family began to offer us things," She replied softly. "At one point we all lived in a small room together, splitting our food rations evenly, we were starving, filthy and living with mice but we felt good about our choice to not fight each other. There was a man and his son there, the boy was young, the family went after them first, they told the father they would feed the boy better, put them both in better rooms, things of that nature. We all understood when the father went to fight against the others, we knew he had to. The father and boy came back to convince most of the others to fight so that they, too, could live with them." Zatarra picked up a bowl and filled it with stew, setting it down on the table near Zoro's empty chair. "One by one, everyone left, until it was just I and one other. We stayed strong for years, until one day the guards stopped coming down, no food, no baths, no one to change the bucket in the corner, it was horrible. We were both near death when I rolled over to see a bright light come into the room, the head of the family that owned us asked if we would fight to live and we both agreed."

"What else could you have done?" Zoro asked confused. Zatarra shook her head,

"I had to fight to live," She said nodding as if Zoro had said nothing. "About six years later, I was doing well for myself, I live in the upper levels of the house, I even had a servant," She let out a deep breath, shaking her head, "I was stupid and arrogant, I didn't even recognize the boy,"

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to,"

"I killed the boy right in front of his father," She put her hands on her face and cried empty tears, "No one from our group would talk to me anymore, I understood, I tried apologizing but no one wanted to hear my cries. So the discord rung throughout the house, I was alone, but I knew why, it was my own doing. I went to the head of the family and asked to be sold elsewhere, the family agreed because I was costing them money, the people were refusing to fight until I was gone but I brought in the most people, so he was at a loss either way. He sold me the following day but before I went, I took all the money from my past fights and bought every person I could and freed them." She laughed lightly, "They still hadn't forgiven me, and they threw whatever was in the room at me, fruits, and plates, whatever they could grab."

"What did you do?" Zoro asked with raised eyebrows,

"I let them do it, I stood there until there was nothing left for them to hurt me with," Zatarra replied gripping her arm, the safety of the wooden spoon in her small hand. "It's where I got nearly all my scars from but I deserved it for killing the boy so I didn't mind it, I still don't." Zoro put his hand on Zatarra's arm and pulled her back into his warm embrace, she closed her eyes for a moment feeling the rock hard chest that was also so warm and comforting. Zoro lightly kissed Zatarra's ivory colored hair,

"You didn't deserve that, you didn't even know who it was. You can either let that destroy you or make you stronger, a long time ago I made a promise with a friend to be the best, the strongest and even though she's no longer on this earth, I let it make me stronger, build me up and motivate me not the other way around." Zoro felt Zatarra nod her head, he lifted her face by her chin, the soft redness by her eyes made her seem so innocent and childlike, he could hardly believe what she had been through but then again, stranger things have happened out on the ocean.


	11. Chapter 11: A cry in the dark

**I do not own the rights, ideas, or any part of One Piece. All the OC are my own **

** I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

** Please leave any feedback and suggestions! I would love to hear from you!**

**Thanks and please enjoy **

Looking down at her pale eyes Zoro lightly kissed Zatarra's nose and smiled making his way to the empty chair, he stood for a moment mulling over everything he had heard in the past couple days.

"I'll be back," Zoro said patting Zatarra softly on her head, she nodded and turned to clean things up as Zoro walked out of the small house. The night air was bitter and chilly; he could taste the salt from the ocean in the air. "What am I getting myself into?" He asked scratching his head as he began walking into the quiet, small town, the light clink of his swords at his side sounded reassuringly in the quiet night. He crossed his arms and sighed deeply, Zoro didn't like complicated things, he preferred things cut and dry and if he could get into a fight and improve himself that was all the better but this situation was turning complicated and in a way he wasn't familiar with which made him think about things more than he wanted to.

"Please don't," Zoro felt his torso lift as he tried to listen in to the sound of the plea coming from somewhere nearby. "I will have the money soon but the location of the island isn't helping business any,"

"We made a deal and if you can't hold up your end of the bargain, then we can't hold up our end either." Zoro recognized the voice as the man who approached Zatarra when they went to get parts for a small boat.

"Finally," He said with a pleased smirk pulling out his sword then setting it with a hard sounding clink back in its sheath. He ran to a ladder and pulled himself up in two swift movements to the top of the building and began running from rooftop to rooftop to answer the calls of someone in need.


	12. Chapter 12: Blood in the Street

**I do not own the rights, ideas, or any part of One Piece. All the OC are my own **

** I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

** Please leave any feedback and suggestions! I would love to hear from you!**

**Thanks and please enjoy **

In no time Zoro was across the building only finding himself getting further away from the voice only one or two times, but that didn't matter, he had found them.

"Get away from them," He called jumping down from the roof, leaning forward like a tiger ready to strike setting his hand on the sheath of his sword and his other hand on the handle. He saw the large man from early, he had a red ring around on of his eyes and something that looked like a claw mark on his left cheek, and he was dirtier than earlier as well.

"Well, well the swordsman appears where is Zatarra?" He asked looking around.

"She's at her home," He replied standing taller and letting the grip of his sword go and resting his forearm on his sword.

"I see, I see," He replied nodding, "So you're alone then?" Zoro gave a curt nod. "Well then out of a simple courtesy for someone who doesn't know the rules of this island I will let you know something, Mister Swordsman, there is a man who runs this island, if you stay in line, pay your dues and do as your told you will be given protection and we will keep you safe."

"Safe from what?" Zoro asked giving the guard of his sword a flick so you could see a small shine of silver in the night. The man smile with a sickening yellow grin that almost seemed to glow,

"From us,"

"What do these people have to do with that?" Zoro asked nodding to the shaking woman and her two small children clutching at her skirts.

"This woman's poor husband went out to sea and left their family so she came to us for protection," He explained,

"That's not true!" A younger boy shouted out in to the night, "My father went out to protect us from you! You said if he were to go to sea that you would keep us safe until he got back!"

"That's what I said brat," The man said turning on the family,

"Hush now," The mother said softly as she pushed her children further behind her, the man lunged forward, and only the sounds of metal scraping metal and screams filled the night while blood filled the streets.


End file.
